Joe Bataan
Joe Bataan (also spelled Bataán) (born 1942 in Spanish Harlem, New York City[1][2]) is a Filipino-African American Latin soul musician from New York. Early life and career[edit source | editbeta] Joe Bataan was born Bataan Nitollano and grew up in the 103rd St. and Lexington Ave. part of East Harlem where he briefly led the Dragons, a local Puerto Rican street gang, before being sent to the Coxsackie Correctional Facility to serve time for a stolen car charge. His father was Filipino and his mother was African American. Upon his release in 1965, he turned his attention to music and formed his first band, Joe Bataan and the Latin Swingers. Bataan was influenced by two musical styles: the Latin boogaloo and African American doo-wop. Though Bataan was neither the first nor only artist to combine doo-wop-style singing with Latin rhythms, his talent for it drew the attention of Fania Records. After signing with them in 1966, Bataan released "Gypsy Woman" in 1967 (the title track is a Latin dance cover of "Gypsy Woman" by The Impressions). He would, in full, release eight original titles for Fania which included the gold-selling Riot!. These albums often mixed energetic Latin dance songs, sung in Spanish, with slower, English-language soul ballads sung by Bataan himself. As a vocalist, Bataan's fame in the Latin music scene at the time was only rivaled by Ralfi Pagan. Disagreements over money with Fania Records head Jerry Masucci led Bataan to eventually leave the label. While still signed to Fania however, Bataan secretly started Ghetto Records, a Latin music label which got its initial funding from a local gangster, George Febo. Bataan produced several albums for other artists, including Papo Felix, Paul Ortiz and Eddie Lebron. In 1973, he helped coin the phrase "salsoul", lending its name to his first post-Fania album. Along with the Cayre brothers, he co-founded the Salsoul label, though later sold out his interest. He recorded three albums for Salsoul and several singles, including "Rap-O Clap-O" from 1979 which became an early hip hop hit. After his 1981 album, Bataan II, he retired from music-making to spend more time with his family and ended up working as a youth counselor in one of the reformatories he himself had spent time in as a teenager. In 2005, Bataan broke his long hiatus with the release of Call My Name, a well-received album recorded for Spain's Vampisoul label. Bataan is also the father of Asia Nitollano, winner of The Pussycat Dolls Present: The Search for the Next Doll. In the 2006 video game, Driver Parallel Lines, Joe Bataan's song "Subway Joe" was included in the soundtrack. In early 2009, Bataan was featured in the Kenzo Digital-produced "beat cinematic" [http://www.cityofgodson.com/ City of God's Son]. Bataan was featured as the narrator of the story, playing the part of an older Nas reflecting upon his youth in the street with cohorts Jay-Z, Ghostface Killah, Biggie and Raekwon. Discography[edit source | editbeta] *1967: Gypsy Woman (Fania 340) *1968: Subway Joe (Fania 345) *1968: Riot! (Fania 354) *1969: Poor Boy (Fania 371) *1970: Singin' Some Soul (Fania 375) *1971: Mr. New York & The East Side Kids (Fania 395) *1972: Sweet Soul (Fania 407) *1972: Saint Latin's Day Massacre (Fania 420) *1972: Live From San Frantasia (unreleased, Fania 432) *1973: Salsoul (Mericana) *1975: Afro-Filipino (Salsoul/Epic Records) *1980: Mestizo (Salsoul) *1981: II (Salsoul) *1997: Last Album, Last Song (Bataan Music) *2004: Call My Name (Vampisoul) *2009: King of Latin Soul (Vampisoul) Category:1942 births